La vie est un océan imprévisible
by AfroRadish
Summary: Simple recueil de One et Two Shot concernant nos pirates favoris.
1. Two Shot partie 1

Bonjour! ( ou bonsoir tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ces lignes...)

C'est la première fois que je publie alors je suis toute excitée!

S'il vous plait laissez moi des reviews même si c'est pour dire "j'aime pas." (mais autre chose serait quand même plus agréable...)

Sur ce bonne lecture avec cette première partie d'un Two Shot! (ça se dit bien au moins?)

* * *

**Partie 1: Tempête à l'horizon!**

Il était 11h, le ciel était parsemé de nuages... noirs. La mer commençait à s'agiter et une petite dizaine de navire de la Marine s'amusaient à essayer de transformer le bateau pirate en gruyère. En fait, rien de bien nouveau pour l'équipage du Thousand Sunny!

_ Rendez vous pirates, ou bien nous nous retrouverons dans l'obligation de vous attaquer!

_ Attaquer? Et bombarder un navire ça rentre pas dans sa notion d'attaque à ct'abruti? lança Sanji entre deux bouffées de tabac.

_ C'est un Marine faut pas en attendre plus... Annonça à son tour Zoro.

Tout deux avaient été désigné pour défendre la poupe du précieux navire. Quelques boulets d'acier arrivèrent alors dans leur direction. Malheureusement, ils ne firent pas long feu face au tranchant des lames du sabreur et à la puissance des coups de pieds du cuistot. Puis, étrangement, Sanji se mit à compter les boulets qu'il avait stoppés.

_ ...cinq, six, sept! Puis il se tourna vers son compagnon: oooh pauvre Marimo seulement cinq boulets tranchés? C'est pas bien folichon tout ça... constata-t-il d'un air faussement compatissant

_ Il faut croire que ta sale tronche les dérange plus que la mienne cuistot de pacotille, répliqua le Marimo en question.

Une veine palpita sur le front de Sanji et une querelle quotidienne débuta.

_ ARRETEZ VOS CONNERIES ET FAITES VOTRE BOULOT! Ordonna la douce et mélodieuse voix de la navigatrice VOUS ARRETTEZ DE VOUS MARREZ ET PRÉPAREZ VOUS A LA TEMPETE C'EST CLAIR?!

_ Tu n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Mauvaise nuit peut être? supposa Robin

_ Nan, c'est la tempête qui me rend nerveuse, elle s'annonce coriace...

Chopper et Usopp n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation de leurs amies et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_ Aaaaaaaah! Une tempête qui inquiète Nami! On va tous mourriiiir! Que quelqu'un viennent nous sauver pitiéééééééééé!

_Yohohohohoho! Et si je jouais un morceau pour nous calmer? Proposa le squelette musicien.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, le Sunny est le navire le plus suuuper du monde. Ce n'est pas un petit coup de vent qui va l'arrêter! annonça fièrement Franky.

_ C'est vrai Nami?! Une grosse tempête? Enfin un peu d'action je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme moi! Conclut Luffy un sourire lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles.

La navigatrice allait répliquer lorsque le ciel devint tout d'un coup noir et qu'un grondement des plus menaçant se fit entendre.

_ C'est notre chance de les semer! Il faut utiliser le courant que forment les vagues pour nous guider! A bâbord toute! Zoro! Sanji-kun! Ramenez vous ils n'essayeront pas de nous attaquer avec une tempête pareille!

_ A tes ordres Nami-swaaan!

Désormais, la mer était déchainée et le ciel ne cessait de faire des siennes, à croire qu'il pleuvait de la foudre! La hauteur des vagues de cessait de croitre et le Sunny par moment manquait de chavirer! La petite flotte de la marine quand à elle avait sombré depuis bien longtemps.

_ Hahaha! C'est trop top! Ça c'est l'aventure! Hahaha!

La remarque du capitaine n'eu pour effet que de consterner l'assistance qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à remarquer la présence d'une vague qui ressemblait plus à un ras de marrée qu'à autre chose. Sa taille démesurée eu son petit effet sur l'ensemble des pirates (excepté Robin) qui se retrouvèrent tous avec les cheveux hérissés sur le crâne et les yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

- Franky! Faut virer de bord! Maintenant! cria Nami

- im...impossible...répondit le charpentier devenu rouge par l'effort, le courant... est trop fort...

-C'est pas possible! Zoro! Fait quelque chose... supplia Usopp agrippé et en pleur à la jambe du sabreur.

Malheureusement, ni Zoro ni aucun autre membre ne put tenter quoi que ce sois puisque le tsunami se refermait déjà sur eux...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Two Shot partie 2

**Me revoilà!**

**Je tiens à remercier comme il se doit Pim pour sa super riview qui m'a encouragé comme pas permis! Vraiment, mille fois merci!**

**Sur ce la deuxième et dernière partie de ce Two Shot avant un One Shot bientôt dispo! ;)**

**ps: j'espère qu'il y aura moins de fautes cette fois ci.**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews siouplé.**

* * *

Partie 2: A table!

Le silence régnait sur l'océan. Personne ne se noyait, et le Thousand Sunny ne semblai avoir subit aucun dégât bien important. Et ce, pour la pure et simple raison que l'océan était devenu un véritable miroir. Pas le moindre remous, vaguelettes, éclairs ou brins de vent. Tout avait disparu comme si cela avait été un mauvais rêve!

_...

_...

_ On est peut être tous mort noyés... proposa Robin comme à son habitude.

_ ...

Mais apparemment le reste de l'équipage avait perdu la parole. Ils contemplaient la mer qui quelques secondes auparavant avait manqué de tous les tuer et qui maintenant ne représentait plus aucun danger. Ce fut finalement Luffy qui brisa le silence:

_ Hahahahahahaha! J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait y passer cette fois! Hahahahahahaha!

BAM!BAM!BAM!

_ YA RIEN DE DROLE! Hurlèrent Usopp, Nami et Chopper après avoir frappé leur capitaine.

_ ...ah... che fuis défolé... Aaargh...

_ Yohohohohoho! Cette vague était vraiment effrayante! J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir! Bien que je sois déjà mort! Yohohohoho!

Malheureusement pour Brook, il lui fut réservé le même sort qu'à Luffy...

_ Ouuuuf... c'est enfin fini... soupira Chopper bien soulagé de ne pas être mort noyé.

Le petit dut rapidement constater qu'il avait parlé trop vite puisque une grande secousse se fit sentir à bord du navire, suivie d'une énorme vague naissante à babord.

_ Naaaaan! Pas encore!

_ Non! C'est pas ça, c'est un monstre marin! Corrigea Sanji

Et en effet, la vague n'était autre que l'œuvre d'une énorme bête pourvue de nombreuses dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs. Celle-ci ouvrit grand la gueule afin de croquer le joli petit encas qui se présentait devant elle. Cela ne lui remplirait pas énormément l'estomac, certes, mais c'était mieux que rien après tout. Mais tous ses espoirs volèrent en fumée lorsqu'elle se prit un coup de poing de géant sortit de nulle part. La pauvre bête mourut sur le coup...

_ A taaaaaable! Sanji j'ai faim! Cuisine nous cette poiscaille! ordonna Luffy. L'aventure ça donne faim!

Le coq soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas possible celui là.

_ Ouais, ouais une seconde tu veux...

_ Nami? Combien de temps d'après toi la mer va-t-elle rester dans cet état? demanda Robin.

_ Un bon petit moment je pense, on a le droit à une pose j'imagine... Je serai dans mon bain si vous me cherchez...

Et puisque plus aucun danger ne pointa le bout de son nez, chacun vaqua à ses occupations habituelles: Zoro dans la vigie à faire de la muscu, Usopp, Chopper et Luffy partirent faire les pitres sous le regard rieur de Robin qui profitait du soleil sur un transat accompagné d'un livre, Franky lui descendit dans la soute bricoler on ne sait quoi et Brook tenta tant bien que mal à suivre Nami dans la salle de bain ce qui lui valu un lot de tortures inimaginables.

En à peine une heure, l'équipage du chapeau de paille était à table, en train de déguster le délicieux repas que leur avait préparé leur cuistot. Bien évidemment Luffy piochait dans les assiettes de ses amis mais étrangement jamais dans celle des filles ayant bien retenu la leçon de Sanji et (surtout) celle de Nami. Les autres quand à eux essayaient d'engloutir leur assiettes le plus rapidement possible avant de voir son contenu disparaître dans l'estomac de ce glouton qui leurs servait de capitaine.

Au fil du temps, chacun avait adopté une technique leur permettant de manger à peu près tranquillement. Mais la médaille d'or revenait surement à Usopp et son Tabasco, astuce mise au point à Alabasta et qui avait fait ses preuves. Grâce à lui, les pirates réussissaient à avoir une minime part de repos durant le repas le temps que Luffy soulage sa pauvre gorge qui en prenait un sale coup! En fait, les repas à bord du Thousand Sunny ressemblaient plus à une bataille qu'à un festin.

Une fois le repas terminé, toute la petite troupe profita de la clémence du temps pour se reposer.

_ Oï! Pourquoi on n'utilise pas les roues du Sunny au lieu de rester là!?

Tiens, pour une fois, le capitaine semblait avoir un minimum utilisé son... intelligence?

_ Parce qu'on ne sait pas à combien de temps se trouve la prochaine île, Luffy. Autant éviter d'utiliser du cola, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait nous arriver. Lui répondit calmement Nami. Profitons en pour nous reposer tu ne crois pas?

_ Mouais...

Une grande sieste collective débuta donc et tous dormirent en paix. Pour une fois que rien ne pouvait les en empêcher, ils n'allait pas s'en priver.

Une petite heure plus tard, une brise se leva et ils purent repartir sans encombre vers leur prochaine escale.

Luffy avait vraiment hâte d'accoster, quelle nouvelle aventure les attendait cette fois ci?


	3. One Shot: Débarquement!

**Comme promis un petit One Shot!**

* * *

Il était aux environs des 23h20 lorsque Zoro informa ses amis qu'une île était en vue. A cause des brusques changement de météo qui avaient eu lieu dans la journée, aucuns des neuf membres de l'équipage n'avaient eu droit ne serait ce qu'à cinq minutes de repos. Par conséquent, c'était un équipage totalement épuisé (et qui ressemblait plus à des zombies qu'à autre chose) qui se trouvait sur le pont du Thousand Sunny cette nuit là. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient tous s'écrouler et s'endormir à même le sol. Tous, sauf un certain capitaine qui à l'entente du mot "île" s'était soudainement mit à courir et crier dans tous les sens.

_ Il était pas sur le point de s'endormir là? demanda Usopp.

_ J'en sais rien... on s'en fiche non? lui répondit Franky entre deux baillement.

_ OUAAAIIIIS! UNE IIIIILE! DES QU'ON ARRIVE ON DESCEND VISITER!

Sa réplique ne lui valut qu'un grognement sourd et menaçant de la part de sa navigatrice qui se tenait derrière lui, prête à lui assener un coup de poing dont il se souviendrait si il ne se calmait pas dans la seconde qui suivait. et même si Nami n'eut dit mot, Luffy compris tout de suite le message.

_ ... ou pas... compléta t-il donc dans l'espoir de rester indemne.

Mais la rousse ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille là et pour être sûr qu'il se tienne bien a carreau, frappa son capitaine avec la force inouïe que lui conférait toute sa frustration accumulée durant la journée. Luffy se retrouva au tapis et Nami repartit vers la roue de gouvernail , défoulée mais encore fulminante de colère.

En à peine quelques minutes, ils jetèrent l'encre dans une petite crique cachée par des falaises. Puis, tel des automates, ils rentrèrent tous dans leur dortoir respectif. Calmement. Ils se couchèrent. fermèrent les yeux et commencèrent à s'endormir. Calmement... Trop calmement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous le savaient et ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ni à dormir d'ailleurs. Et soudain, tous comprirent.

_ LUFFY!

Dans le dortoir des garçons, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le lit-hamac du concerné. Au même moment, les filles débarquèrent pour en arriver au même constat que les autres: le lit était vide! Comment avaient ils puent croire un seul instant que leur abruti de capitaine irai se coucher comme les autres?

Usopp et Chopper étaient horrifiés.

_Noooooooon... Je veux pas aller sur cette île alors qu'il fait tout noooiiiir...se lamentèrent ils.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

_ Nami-san? Est ce que tu vas bien? demanda Brook

_ SI CA VA?! COMMENT EST CE QUE CA POURRAIT ALLER ALORS QUE CET ABRUTI CE TROUVE SUR L'ILE ALORS QUE JE LE LUI AVAIS INTERDIT?! TU PEUX ME LE DIRE HEIN!? Explosa la navigatrice décidément furieuse.

_ Tu peux parler, tu lui a juste grogné dessus. C'est pas ça qui l'arrête tu le sait très bien, Commenta Zoro.

Ce qui lui valu un regard meurtrier de la rousse et un bon coup de poing en prime.

_ALLER! TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ON VA LE CHERCHER AVANT QU'IL NOUS METTE DANS LE PÉTRIN ENCORE UNE FOIS! ET DÉPÊCHEZ VOUS!

Aucun des pirates n'osa lui désobéir sachant très bien le sort qui lui aurait été réservé. La navigatrice se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la rive.

_ Attends! Nami, regarde, dit Robin.

L'appelée regarda donc et compris ce que voulut dire son amie. La rive se divisait en trois parties: à gauche une forêt, au centre une route qui devait probablement mener jusqu'à un village et enfin, sur la droite, un sentier partait vers une falaise. Autrement dit, il était impossible de savoir quelle route avaient emprunté Luffy et son imprévisible caractère.

Nami soupira.

_ Bon, on va faire des équipes de recherche, commença t-elle, on va tirer au sort les membres de chaque équipe.

Et suivant le geste à la parole, Nami tendit des petits brins de paille dont les extrémités cachées dans sa main avaient préalablement été teintées de différentes couleurs.

Au final, trois équipes avaient été formées: Brook, Usopp et Chopper formait l'équipe rouge: ils se dirigeraient vers la forêt. Nami, Franky et Robin, l'équipe bleue, quant à eux iraient jeter un coup d'œil à la falaise.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

_ Pourquoi est ce que je dois faire équipe avec toi Marimo?!

_ Parce que tu crois que je suis content de t'avoir dans mes pattes ero cook?!

Les deux pirates étaient collé front contre front et se regardaient le blanc des yeux. En observant bien, on pouvait même apercevoir des étincelles crépiter autour d'eux.

BAM!BAM!

Une seule intervention de Nami suffit à les calmer.

Puisque toutes les équipes étaient formées et que tout le monde avait pris un petit café avant de partir, les pirates s'élancèrent sur la plage, tous biens décidé à passer un savon à leur capitaine.


End file.
